A Seconds Revenge
by K'more
Summary: Revenge sweet...or poisoned


Beck sat comfortable on his throne, his feet perched on the armrest his back against the other watching with interest as a pale white skinned woman who now lay on the ground twitching, blood pouring from her mouth as she tried a scream. She was reaching out to him for help but soon laid still. A small group huddled over the corpse, their eyes and mouths open wide, their thoughts twisted. They looked from the lifeless body to Beck and back again. Beck who was preoccupied with picking at a scab on his left hand was interrupted by their cries of sorrow. Realizing she was now dead and useless he waved them off. Dragging the body out of the room through a side door his priests greedily took their share. With a loud bang the chambers double doors opened and a beautiful woman wearing a black dress entwined with rose peddles, which's sides were torn as if it were dragged through an actually rose garden, walked over to him. On the chambers side walls hanged bodies of men and women, the area below them black with blood as they had already been drained. Beck looked up to glance into those cold blue eyes of hers.  
  
"Ahh, Arianna." He put down his legs and stood to great her with a mock bow. She smiled and gingerly kissed his lips. "I trust the poison worked well?" she said gesturing to the newly spilled blood on the ground beside his throne. He smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't know.she's dead." He returned the favor and kissed her deeply. They were lovers, no doubt there but they kept it strictly business around others. Becoming more passionate the doors on cue opened and then entered Coll, Beck's brother. Beck nodded and stepped past Arianna whose lips were now tinged red. "Ah, dear brother, I trust your journey here was. pleasurable." Coll snorted and walked passed both Beck and Arianna. Arianna who turned to leave was stopped abruptly by Beck. She looked at him in question but he simply smiled and motioned her back. She shrugged and took her place beside his thrown trying best not to look at Coll. Beck smiled at the two, who were both being childish. They were lovers once, but no bother to Beck for he had her then and now which Coll soon found out and left Beck to fend for himself.  
  
Coll was an almighty King in some far off land, who everyday sits upon his God protected throne safe from the danger that lingers about this hell bound land. Why hadn't Coll just punished Beck for his treachery? Well, Beck was no one to be messed with, leaving him in this earth alone has made him stronger and some say he is satin himself. "What is it that you want, Brother?" asked Beck in an exasperated voice. Coll turned from looking at a corpse hanging on the far wall, and stopped in front of Beck and said quietly "How much it kills me to ask this.but I need your help Beck." Beck smiled and leaned in closer, "What was that, I'm sorry but you'll need to speak louder...-louder then that brother-" Angry Coll took a deep breath and said aloud "I need your help." Beck put his hands together and laughed so eerie that it sent chills through the other two. "Coll, the Almighty King has ridden through hell itself to come here to me asking for aid.why?" Coll cringed, Beck smiled knowing he hit home. Coll looked anxiously over to Arianna who had become suddenly very interested in the blood on the ground by the throne. "I'm to be married, and I need a much bigger guard.as you know attacks on my Kingdom have risen these past few months." "Ah, yes so they have." Beck stepped past his brother to stand behind him, then looked to Arianna and said clearly "Given your love to another, and so soon?" He heard Coll shift uncomfortably behind him and smiled, he was trying to get something started between the two. They have gone on long enough with this; it was time to finally end this hatred. He nodded to Arianna and walked from the room from the side door to find his priests devouring what remained of the woman; he smiled and waved for them to continue.  
  
"Y-you've found another love, Coll? After what all you said to me about loving no other ever again?" She spoke in a tone of one who was clueless, but she knew all too much about Coll's lies. She walked over to him slowly, Coll stepping back looking around the chamber "What is this?" he said noticing they were alone. The bodies on the walls started to move and scream, in a kind of song. Coll, tripping over himself, ran for the double doors only to find them locked. He turned to face Arianna defiantly, taking hold of the hilt of his sword. Arianna stopped a safe distance from him, and brought a hand to her chest in surprise. "You plan to attack me!? You're love?" She glared at the screaming corpses on both walls and advanced on Coll, her long nails going for his throat. Coll jumped to the side and came up behind her, brandishing his sword he stopped his inches from the back of her neck. He pressed the tip of the sword into her flesh drawing blood "We are over Arianna, you love Beck now." Arianna laughed loudly, nearly falling over with the joke. "What is funny!?" "I do not love Beck, he is a fool, a pawn, I love you.don't you see!? But." She turned from the door to face him, her eyes watering. Coll lowered his sword and stepped closer to her; he ran his hand through her long dark hair and made to kiss her but was stopped when Arianna's nails dug into his throat. "You must die."  
  
Beck had overheard everything, so when the priests behind him started to fight over a limb, he struck out and killed one leaving the other stunned. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he opened the side door and reentered the chamber to find Arianna standing over the body of his brother. He stopped and looked over the two, a smile upon his face. He didn't care much for his brother; he despised him really so this did not bother him. He held out his hand to Arianna who gladly took it and followed him back over to his throne. There was a small glass on a mantle, he took it and handed it to Arianna to drink. She smiled and lifted it into the air in cheers. For a few minutes they talked during which the guards had taken the body of his brother away and cleaning the mess of his innards from the ground. "Arianna, I left you to take care of my brother. You did well I must say, taking out his spinal cored was a nice touch, but I over heard what you said about not loving me.but him!?" All this time Arianna made for clueless, but resignation soon came. She frowned and set down the now emptied glass and kneeled down. "I would never say such a thing Lord Beck." While she spoke the song of the dead filled the chamber once again, making Arianna jump with a start. Beck smiled and asked "Arianna, are you feeling okay? You look terrible." Her face was covered with specks of blood but her eyes were closing and she started to gag, clutching her throat she started for the doors to leave but fell to the floor. Beck slowly made his way across the blood stained cesspool to her. He kneeled down and took a hold of her hair and pulled so she was facing him. "Y-you bastard.I thought you used the poison on that girl." "Who said anything about using the poison? Actually, I think she had a kind of seizure." Beck replied with a smile, Arianna stared wide eyed until she saw no more. Beck took her lifeless body into his arms, a few of the rose petals falling from her dress, and danced about the chamber. 


End file.
